The XT Watch
by Archer Gurl
Summary: In an accident,Ororo died.Heartbroken,Logan steals Hank's time watch and goes back in time to save her.when he achieves his goal,he goes back to the future and discovers that everythings changed.he's in a world where there are no mutants and he's dead.
1. Ororo's death

****

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters in this story.

Summary: In a car accident, Ororo died. Heartbroken, Logan thinks that it's his entire fault for not being able to save his lover. So he steals one of Hank's new inventions - a time watch. He goes back in time and after a few mistakes, he finally manages to save her from her horrible fate. But what happens when Logan goes back to a future where there are no mutants. A place where he's already dead.

AUTHOR NOTE: this is not a sequel to my other fic, "Melting the Heart of Ice"

Dr. Hank McCoy walked into his office to find Jean and Scott waiting for him. He sighed heavily and sat down at his desk, placing a folder in front of him.

"You're here because of Ororo, are you not?" Jean nodded.

"We just want to know if the doctor's reports are right…is it really that bad?"

"Tell us the truth, Hank, we can take it," Scott said, taking his wife in his arms.

"Jean, I am sure you already know the answer," Hank said, placing his hands on the reports. Jean looked up, refusing to believe what was true. There was no way she was right. No way.

"I don't know, Hank," she whispered, grabbing Scott's shirt tightly. As if he felt her pain, he grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Well, after Ororo was checked by the doctors at the hospital, I took her back to the institute, in hopes that maybe our technology, being more advanced than theirs, would be able to heal her," Hank took out a X-ray from the folder and put it on the screen. "As you can see here, my reports are exactly the same as the other doctors. Ororo's rib cage has been broken beyond repair and because of the impact, her lungs have been crushed. The bones in her arms and legs have been completely shattered. But the worse part is the head. Her skull has caved in, right into the brain. No surgery would be able to repair it without killing her first."

"Oh my god," Jean gasped, hands flying to her mouth. She choked back a sob and leaned into her husband's chest, feeling the tears stream down her face.

"Is there anyway to save her? You know that money doesn't matter," Scott asked.

"The only reason she is alive now is because of all the machines we have connected to her right now," Dr. McCoy said sadly, closing the report, "her lungs have been too severely crushed, she can't even breath on her own anymore."

"So if the machines were taken away…." Scott trailed off.

"She would surely die," Hank finished.

"Then she could still live, right?" Jean said, her eyes suddenly shimmering with hope. The doctor sighed heavily.

"Jean, what you don't get is that even if we do let the machines sustain her life, she won't be able to walk, move, talk or do anything at all. She would just be an empty shell."

"Are you saying the best thing to do is unplug her?" Jean shouted, standing up angrily.

"That wasn't what I--"

"How many times has Ororo saved your life, Hank? How many times has she risked her life to save us? Now she encounters an accident and you just want to give up?!" Jean shouted angrily, tears still streaming down her face. She grabbed the doctor's lab coat, "I won't let you!" Scott got up and attempted to pull her away, but she shoved him away from her.

"I won't let you kill my best friend!" she shrieked. She raised her fist to punch him, but Scott grabbed her shoulders and turned her around angrily.

"She wasn't only your best friend, Jean. She was mine too, and many other people's, including Hank. We're all upset about what happened to her too but that doesn't mean we're giving up on her," Scott's anger immediately shimmered away as he saw the tears filling up in her eyes. He took her in his arms and held her tight, feeling her tears stain his shirt. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jean," he whispered, smoothing down her hair, "it's just that I think it's not for us to decided whether we should unplug her or not. I think the decision belongs to Logan." Jean nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Hank," she said, turning her head to the doctor. Hank nodded.

"It's quite alright, Jean. I know perfectly how you feel. There's no need for apologies," he said, smiling warmly.

"So where's Logan?"

"He's still in the infirmary with Ororo."

------------------------

Logan took her pale hand in his, kissing it softly as he gazed at his lover. It pained him more than anything to see her like this. Bandages covered her forehead and a patch covered the large cut in her cheek. Her usual smooth and flawless skin was covered in cuts and scratches from the accident. Even now though, Logan still thought she was beautiful. She was still the beautiful woman he had fallen head over heels for. She was still the Ororo that always knew the perfect thing to say when he was upset and could warm his heart with her smiles. No matter what happened to her, she would always be the woman he loved. He caressed her hand sadly, hoping that a miracle would happen and she would open her beautiful eyes. Ororo had survived countless accidents before, but it seemed like this one was her last. How had all this happened? Just a couple of hours ago, they were on their was to a concert, and he was ready to propose to her. How did such a perfect day turn so bad? It had been such a bright and sunny morning……

__

Flashback…

Logan paced around the room in frustration, a pink velvet box held tightly in his hands. How should he do this? He walked in front of a mirror and kneeled down on one knee. He opened the lid of the small box, revealing a huge 24-karot ring inside.

"Miss. Ororo Munroe, will you please do me the honours of giving me your hand in marriage?" he pretended to hand the ring over to an imaginary Ororo. "Nah, that's just stupid. It isn't like me at all," he said out loud. He got up and smoothed down the creases in his pants. Then he cleared his throat and tired again, "Marry me, 'Ro," he said roughly. He shook his head again. That was way too rough. A girl like 'Ro didn't deserve that.

"You're like the sunshine for me on a dark, rainy day. You're like the stars that light up my way in a dark, dark night. Your every smile lights up my life. Your life is like sweet music in my ears. I love you, Ororo, will you marry me?" He paused. Nah, too mushy. He was about to try again when he heard someone knocking on the door. He cleared his throat again.

"Uh…come in!" he shouted. Jean popped her head in and grinned as she spotted the ring held tightly in his hands.

"I guess somebody's nervous," she laughed.

"Oh shut up," he scowled, closing the velvet box and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing. I'm just here to tell you that 'Ro's waiting for you downstairs," she said. He nodded and she closed the door. He grabbed the jacket for his tuxedo and adjusted the tie in front of the mirror. He usually didn't wear anything this fancy, but they were going to this really expensive concert and it required him to wear a tux. Remy was the one that suggested Logan to take "Stormy" to her favourite concert and then propose to her on stage in the middle of it. Just thinking of proposing to Ororo in front of so many people sent shivers down Logan's back, but when he thought about it, the street rat was right. Someone like Ororo deserved something this special and if it would make his goddess happy, Logan would agree to do anything. When he was sure he looked ok, he opened the door and walked down the stairs, taking two at a time. He was greeted by a beautiful smile from Ororo. Her dress was just a tight, white coloured sheath that covered the front of her. Sure it showed her perfect curves, but the front was just a little too high…

Ororo seemed to sense his disappointment because when he stepped in front of her, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"I see someone doesn't like my dress," she pouted.

"Now I didn't say that, 'Ro…" he started but he stopped when she turned around. His eyes widened and his jaw was in danger of falling onto the floor. Her back was completely bare from the waist up except for the halter strap around the neck and the two thin strings that tied below it. For the first time in his life, Logan was in lost of words. Ororo turned around and giggled at his reaction.

"I see you like my dress after all," she giggled.

"Damn right I do," Logan growled. She laughed and slipped his arm into his.

"So shall we get going?" Ororo asked, her eyes shining. Logan grinned and nodded, leading her to the car outside. He opened the door like a gentlemen, making her laugh when he bowed. He opened the driver's seat and slipped in, turning on the car.

"You did ask Scott before borrowing his car, right?" Ororo asked, already knowing the answer.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him right, 'Ro?" he grinned, driving out of school grounds.

As they reached the highway, Ororo suddenly turned around and rested her head on her hands, staring at him with a weird expression. He turned around and gave him a toothy grin.

"See something' ya like, darlin'?"

"I sure do, Logan," she laughed, "I was just wondering why you suddenly dressed up like this."

"Well, my girl deserves something' like this, don't she?" Ororo smiled and nodded. Then she cocked her head to the side.

"You know, you should wear a tux more often, you look really cute."

"Easy for you to say, this thing's itchy!" he grumbled. Ororo laughed and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Suddenly, a huge truck veered in front of them. Logan swung the wheel to the side but it was too late. The car slammed into the truck, sending it cart wheeling onto the road. It landed upside down with a crash. Logan felt the bones in his chest crack but he hardly felt the pain. The only thing on his mind was Ororo. He reached out a bloody hand and pushed open the car door, crawling out on his belly. Blood seeped out of his temple, but he just wiped it away and ran to the other side. Already, he felt his healing factor healing his the bones in his ribs. He yanked opened the door, tearing it from the car. Grabbing onto the blood covered hand inside, he attempted to yank her out, but she seemed to be stuck.

"Ororo? Are you okay? Answer me, 'Ro!" he shouted urgently, pulling on her hand. All he received was a groan in pain, but at least he knew she was still alive.

"Don't worry, darlin', you're going to be okay," he said, trying to pull her out again. This time, he succeeded, but only up to her waist, her legs were stuck. Logan rested her head on his lap and inspected her wounds.

"Damn," he muttered, splitting her blood covered hair to look at the crack in her head. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and used it to stop the bleeding. The white cloth immediately turned red.

"'Ro? Are you okay? Talk to me Roro. Come on," he exclaimed, shaking her shoulders. She groaned and creaked open her eyes. The blue orbs stared up at him, reflecting her intense pain.

"Logan?" she whispered softly as if just taking a breath hurt. (A/N: I'm not a doctor or some medical expert so I don't know if she would be able to talk right now, but let's just say she can because I'm sure you all want her to say some last words to Logan, right?)

__

"Yah, it's me 'Ro," he said with worry, clutching her blood covered hand tightly, "it's goin' to be alright, darlin'. You're goin' to be alright." Ororo laughed softly and then groaned, clutching her ribs.

"It hurts to laugh," she groaned, closing her eyes tightly.

"Then don't laugh. Don't close your eyes now, 'Ro, stay awake for me, girl, come on."

"I'm dieing aren't I?" she whispered, opening her eyes again.

"No, 'course not," he said, hardly believing it himself. Logan ripped another piece of cloth off with his claws and mopped up the blood coming out of her side. Shit. There was too much blood.

"Don't lie to me, Logan, I know my own situation," she mumbled quietly. He had to lean in to hear her.

"Stop talkin' like that," he ordered, trying to keep his eyes away from the pool of blood seeping from her body.

"I'm so tired, Logan…"

"Don't fall asleep, 'Ro, please," he begged. He tried to blink back the tears, but one somehow made its way down his cheek. Ororo saw the tear and shook her head slightly. Just moving made everything hurt.

"Don't cry for me, Logan. You know I hate it when you're sad," she whispered. Logan nodded and wiped away the tear.

"That's it. Now smile for me." Logan forced his lips upward, keeping back the tears.

"I just want you to know," she paused, coughing out some blood, "that even when I die, I don't want you to cry for me. If you really love me promise me that you won't cry." Logan nodded again, his throat cogged up with emotion. Ororo smiled and said one more word before closing her eyes.

"Bye." Then her hand went limp. Logan kept his word and didn't shed one tear for her. He didn't howl in pain or punch the car in rage. He just sat there, holding his lover's head in his lap. When the police and paramedics came, Logan hardly noticed when they pulled him away to wrap up his wounds. All he knew was that Ororo was probably dead. All he knew was that he survived the crash and she didn't. That he was all alone now.

End flashback…

Now here he sat, with 'Ro's hand in his. She was still alive, but that didn't mean anything to him now. Once again, the tear threatened to pour out again, but he kept them back. All he wanted to do now was bury his face on the mattress and cry, but he couldn't. He had promised 'Ro. Suddenly, Jean and Scott walked into the infirmary. Scott walked right up to Logan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Logan accepted the comfort willingly. Jean stood at the end of the bed, covering her mouth with her hand, feeling the tears stream down her face as she looked at her best friend.

"What do you want?" Logan said quietly, his voice cracking.

__

"You probably already know that the only way that Ororo is alive right now is because of the machines. If we unplug them, she would die," Scott glanced back at Jean and then continued, "we've decided that the decision to unplug 'Ro or not rests in your hands." Logan looked down at the unconscious goddess. Could he be really that selfish and keep her with him forever? But could he really let the love of his life leave him? All these questions flew around Logan's head as he clutched the goddess' hand. After a few minutes, an answer came to him.

"Unplug her."

Jean gasped in surprise and Scott nodded, giving his shoulder a last squeeze before walking out of the room, pushing Jean along with him. Logan brushed some hair away from Ororo's eyes and knew that he had done the right thing.

-----------------------------------

On August 17th, Ororo Munroe died. Everyone was at the funeral and not one pair of eyes were dry. It lasted longer than the expected 3 hours because everyone in the mansion wanted to say something about their beloved friend, teacher, mentor, fellow x-men, and for Logan, lover. Logan watched as Rouge stepped up on the stage, constantly wiping her eyes with her sleeve. When she could finally talk, she stepped up close to the mike and cleared her throat.

"These flowers were Miss. Munroe's favourite," she said, pointing at a bunch of roses on the stage, "I remember one night, I went into the greenhouse to cry all by myself. I didn't expect anyone to be in there so late. But then Miss. Munroe saw me. She immediately put down her pot of flowers and rushed to my side. I told her all about my problem about Bobby and how I thought he was cheating on me. I still remember what she told me. She said, 'all love has its problems, but what counts is what people do to repair it.' Those words are still with me now, Miss. Munroe…." Suddenly she burst into tears again. Bobby rushed to her side and led her off the stage, whispering soothing words in her ear. When it was Logan's turn, he walked slowly up the stage, everyone's eyes on him. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the mike.

"As all of you probably know, I love 'Ro more than anything. She's been a sunshine in my life, always there for me when I was lonely and upset. I can't say I'm not mad at her for leavin' me like this, but I know that if she had a choice, she would've chosen to stay with me forever," Logan's voice cracked as he said this, but he cleared his throat and forced himself to continue. "All the time she was with me, I've only told her that I loved her once. Now, I wish that I've told her many more times. I regret waitin' so long to propose to her. If I had proposed to her earlier, we'd probably be married right now…" Logan suddenly stopped, feeling his throat cog up with emotion. He looked around and saw Rouge held in Bobby's arms as she cried softly. Tears were streaming down everyone's face now, except for Logan's. Logan couldn't stop the tears that started pouring down his face. They kept on coming and coming, no matter how many times he tired to wipe them away. Soon his nose started streaming and he wiped it with his sleeve.

Everyone below the stage watched as Logan struggled to contain his emotions. Scott didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was because he knew how Logan felt, or maybe it was just because he didn't want to see a grown man cry. But either way, he walked up the stage, and put his arm around his shoulder. Logan looked up at him with a tear-streamed face and felt himself feeling sorry for ever teasing Scott. As if he could read his mind, Scott shook his head and smiled, patting his shoulder lightly. Tears still falling from his eyes, he leaned over to talk in the mike again.

"I feel really useless right now. Really powerless. I couldn't save the one woman I loved, and now, I can't even keep a simple promise. I'm sorry 'Ro!" he shouted to the skies, "I'm sorry!" Logan bowed his head, not wanting the other people to see him break down like this. Suddenly, he felt Rogue's arms wrap around his waist, giving him a comforting hug. He looked up and saw that her tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

"You're not alone, Logan," she said, giving him a watery smile, "we're here. I'm sure that Ororo's looking down on us right now and crying along with us." Logan found that he couldn't speak; his throat was too clogged up with emotion.

"Come on, let's go, Logan" Scott said, starting to lead him down the stage, but Logan shook his head.

"I need to say one more thing," he rasped, leaning over to the mike. He nodded and waited for what he had to say.

"I regret so many things, now that 'Ro's dead. I regret not telling her how much I loved her more. I regret not proposing to her earlier. But the most thing I regret is that I decided to take her to that concert. If I had just proposed to her in the room, then this wouldn't have happened, and she wouldn't be dead now," he took a deep breath, and shook away the tears, "so if anyone of you love someone out there, make sure you don't do anything you'll regret. Tell him or her that you love them before it's too late, or you'll end up like me…."


	2. The watch

Disclaimer: still don't own nothing

You people asked for it, so here it is, chapter 2! For people that reviewed for chapter 1, THANK YOU! You people are so cool! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and review!

Chapter 2

When life takes a sudden dive, there's not many things a person can do. For Logan, he tried everything to erase the pain, but everywhere he went, everything he saw, reminded him of her. Going to the bar made him think back to the time she got drunk and barfed all over Scott. Going for a drive on his motorcycle made him miss the way Ororo would wrap her arms around his waist extra tight when they made a quick turn. Watching wrestling on TV reminded him of how she would cheer one on when no one was looking. Even simply smoking a cigar made him think of her and the way her nose would crinkle when she smelled the smoke. Sometimes, he just wished that he could die. Damn. He even tried a few times, but every single time he was saved by his healing factor. Every time, he would wake up when he was so close to reaching her. Some people would call his mutant gene a gift since he had eternal life. But to Logan, it was a bloody curse. No matter how much he tries, no matter now much he wants to, he could never die. He would live on and on until everyone close to him got old and died.

Everyone in the X-Mansion were worried about Logan. Ever since Ororo's funeral, he started avoiding everyone. In the day, he would either lock himself in his room or go into the Danger Room. At night, he would go to the bar and drown himself with beer. Needless to say, one would be lucky to catch a glance of Logan once a week. Jean and Rogue attempted to have a talk with him but whenever they start getting close to him, he would always push them away.

Logan sat in the middle of a large meadow, a soft wind rippling his clothes. Birds chirped happily, singing a song for him. Smiling, he picked up a flower from the ground and breathed deeply. Everything was perfect. He laid back on the floor to look at the rich blue sky. Snow white clouds floated around like cotton candy, sending Logan into total bliss. If only time could stop right then, he would be the happiest man on earth. Suddenly, the wind picked up, scattering a couple of leaves on the grass. Logan sat up, smiling as he knew who was coming. Ororo flew in front of him, her white mane flowing around her. She reached out a slender hand to him, smiling warmly.

"Ororo…" he breathed, standing up and reaching out to her. Their hands were so close…so close…

Just as Logan's fingertips almost touched hers, Ororo's image shimmer and disappeared, the landscape going along with her.

"No…" he whispered, anguish and pain written all over his face. His arm remained in midair, not moving from it where was. Again…he lost her again… If there was a God out there, why did He to this to him? Why? Whenever Ororo was so close to his grasp, she would disappear. It happened every single time; in real life, in his dreams…even in the Danger Room! Why did God torture him like this? Sure, he hasn't been the world's nicest man, but he surely didn't deserve this torment. This hurt him even more than any knives or clubs in the world. Shaking away the tears that were starting to gather around his eyes, he walked over to the Control Room to activate the program again. Logan opened the door and walked in…to come face to face with Scott.

"Logan," he said, shaking his head sadly, "you can't go on like this." Logan looked away, refusing to meet his eye.

"You're the one that turned off the program."

"Yah, I did, but only because I can't let you keep hiding yourself behind these Danger Room sessions," Scott said, taking a step closer to him. Logan kept silent and walked over to the control panel to turn on the program. Once he was done, he walked over to the door, ready to see Ororo again.

"No matter how many times you play that program, she won't come back to life, Logan," Scott exclaimed just as Logan's hand reached for the door knob. Logan paused. "You have to stop doing this," Scott said softly, "I know how you feel." Logan turned his head around to look at him and smiled sadly.

"You have no idea how I feel, One-Eye. Every morning when you wake up, Jean's always there beside you. She's always there for you to embrace, to kiss, and to tell her how much ya love her. But when I wake up, all I see is an empty bed and the memories of Ororo," Logan's voice cracked, but he continued, "no matter how much I want to hear her voice again, I can't. It hurts so much to know that I could've told her a million times that I loved her, but only told her once. I had so many chances to ask her to marry me, but I was too scared. Too scared that she'll say no when I knew how much she loved me. You have no idea how I feel, Scott." He looked away so Scott wouldn't be able to see the tears that managed to escape his eyes.

"You're right, Logan," Scott said, patting him comfortingly on the back, "I have no idea how you feel. All I know is that the Ororo in this Danger Room program isn't real and no matter how much times you wish it, she won't come back to life." When Logan didn't answer, he shook his head and sighed heavily, "Will you promise me that you'll stop playing this program?" Logan refused to answer. Scott sighed again, "well, I won't make you stop, but I think you should know that everyone's really worried about you, Logan. If you don't do this for yourself, at least do it for Ororo. She'll rather die a million times than see you like this." Once again, he didn't say anything. Scott took a few steps back and ran a hand through his hair. How could he be so stubborn? "Oh I give up! Hank's looking for you, see you later Logan." With that, Scott walked out of the room, shaking his head.

When Logan walked into lab, Hank was already waiting him for him. Various experiments were spread across the tables. Millions of book lined the walls, all of them longer than any book Logan's ever read.

"Logan," he greeted, "how have you been?"

"Fine," Logan grunted, "what do you want?"

"Look Logan, I - "

"If you're goin' to try and comfort me, I'll just go."

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Hank said, taking out a small gold pendent from his pocket, "I found this around Ororo's neck when we were getting ready for her funeral, I thought that you would want to keep it." Logan took the smooth metal in his hand and gazed down at it. He brushed his thumb over the letters "N" and "M" engraved on the pendent and smiled.

"Thanks," he said, putting it in his jacket pocket. As he turned to go, he spotted a glittering silver watch encased in a glass case on one of the tables.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, picking it up. From far away, it looked like a regular watch, but from up close, Logan could tell that it didn't tell the time. All the watch had were nine little buttons. Seven of them were just little rectangles, but the other two were little arrows.

"Don't touch that!" Hank exclaimed, yanking it out of his grasp. He held it carefully with both hands and smiled. "This is probably the best invention I've ever made!"

"What is it?" Logan asked, cocking his head to the side to look at the strange watch.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anybody until I was finished, but I guess I could tell you," Hank grinned excitedly. He's been aching to tell someone about the watch for weeks. Logan sighed inwardly. He wanted to go to his room and look at the pendent, but it seemed like Dr. McCoy probably wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Okay, go on, I'm listenin'."

"This is a time watch," Hank said, holding the glass case out proudly.

"Time watch?" Logan raised an eyebrow, something he had learned from Ororo, "How can it tell time when it has no screen?"

"No! Not that kind of time watch!" Hank shook his head with amusement, "I mean a watch that can take you back in time. I can always give you the more scientific definition if you wish."

"No, it's okay," Logan said immediately. He didn't want a whole lecture! An idea suddenly came to him as he looked down at the watch. This thing could actually be helpful…

"How does it work?" he asked casually, eyeing the watch with the corner of his eye, "and the simple version please."

"These buttons actually represent minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, centuries, and millenniums," Hank explained, pointing to each button as he spoke. The rectangle buttons were arranged like a pyramid, one at the top, two in the middle and four at the bottom. The one at the very top was minutes, then the one below it on the left is years and so on. The arrows were at the bottom, the one facing right takes you to the future and the one facing left takes back you to the past. Logan placed all this in his memory for later use. Hank went on and on about how dangerous and priceless this technology was. He explained the damage it could do if someone went back in time and changed something. Logan looked away when Hank explained this, hoping his eyes wouldn't expose his plan to him. He couldn't let it fail, he just couldn't. This was the only way he could save Ororo…

* * *

Late in the night, Logan slipped out of his room when he was sure everyone was asleep. Carefully avoiding the creaks, he walked down the stairs and took the elevator down to the ground floor. This is it, he thought, his only chance to save Ororo. The doors dinged and slid open as it reached its destination. Strangely, the doors to the lab were already wide open. Hank probably forgot to close and lock them, Logan thought with a smile. Even better, now he didn't have to force the doors opens. Logan walked into the lab and towards the experiment table. The watch was glinting in the moonlight, looking like it was all ready to be stolen. Just as Logan's hand reached for the glass case…the lights suddenly flickered on.

"What the - " Logan started, but stopped when he saw Hank at the doorway.

"I knew you would come, Logan," he said, "from the moment you asked how the watch worked, I knew."

"Please Hank, you have to let me do this," Logan begged.

"Look, Logan, I told you how dangerous it is to change something from the past," Hank sighed, "I just can't let you do this."

"You don't understand, Hank, I **need** to do this," Logan pleaded, " I know I was wrong to come and steal it, but I knew you'd say no if I asked. Ororo isn't just the woman I love anymore, she's a part of me. Without her, life doesn't even matter. I love her, Hank." The doctor looked at Logan's pleading expression and sighed.

"I know you love her, Logan, but…"

"Please Hank!" Logan begged, suddenly kneeling on the floor in front of him, "I'll do anything, even if it means sacrificing my life."

"Okay, okay, Logan. I'll let you do it, just get up," Hank exclaimed, helping him off the floor.

"Thanks Hank. Thank you so much," Logan smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Just be careful, okay?" Hank said with a smile, "this watch may be brilliant, but it still has some glitches." Logan nodded and broke open the glass case. He strapped on the watch and took a deep breath.

"Remember what I said, Logan, don't change anything except for Ororo's death," Hank warned. Logan smiled gratefully at Hank and pressed the buttons. With a flash, he was gone. Hank walked out of the lab, taking one last look at where Logan was before turning off the lights.

"Good luck, Logan," he whispered.

To be continued………

Please review people! Please!


End file.
